Genesis Crisis
by MeinroseLoveStruck
Summary: Nicole feels that it's her fault that her friends are all fighting, she becomes so upset, that she makes a deal with the God Chaos, to punish her. He accepts her wish and he send her, through a Genesis Portal, to the future where she will have to make amends with Fate itself. In this Action/Romance Thriller!
1. Prologue

_If I could be like you, you are my one and only...If one star could shine, over this lost soul of mine. My heart glows with temptation and honesty, but that heart can only last so long in the claws of fate. Where are you my dear? Are you close or far away? Do these haunting memories...scatter like a sunleth ray?_

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

It was a fateful morning, as I jumped from the bed, and onto the soft, carpet floor; my toes fumbling with the very touch of it. I yip with glee, knowing that it was the day. No..."The Day", that everything was going to change, that my whole world was going to change. As I move about my room, excitedly, getting ready for today's promise; doing my usual routine of: Taking a morning bath, brushing my teeth, doing my hair, putting on my daily clothes, and making sure I look spic and span before I head out the door.

A vibrant knock on the door tells me right away who it is. _Only one person knocks like that._ I make my way to the door, quickly, coming to a stop, and making sure I look good; before I open it. A smiling, green eyed, blue furred hero is at my door, standing in front of me; carrying flowers. An awkward moment passes between us; me eyeing the roses, and him looking beside his shoulder, blushing. "Hey Sonic, what brings you here?" I say, finally; breaking the awkward spell in the air. "H-Hey Nicole" he responded back, shyly "I just came to visit Sally...as you can see, these roses are for her." He's now blushing up a storm, as his face begins to morph into a darker shade of normal red.

I giggle to myself at how adorable he can be sometimes, "well, Mr. Hero, the princess isn't right here as of now, but I will inform you when she returns." He looks at me with shocked expression all of the sudden, "what are you dressing up today for? You look like you're heading to a ball or something!" I look at him, with a smile. "Yes, I'm going to see 'someone' today, but I'm not telling anyone who I'm seeing" I say, with a sassy smirk. He laughs to himself, then says,"Ok, ok, you got me there. I'll see you at the party tomorrow night?" "You bet!" I say, as he hugs me and speeds down the hallway, with the roses still in his hands.

I smile as I close the door behind me. **Your fate will end...your story will unravel, it will fade, and it will disperse. Only a tenacious moment of time; will save you now**. I stop in my tracks, a voice; faint and spoken true, lingers in my head, as I turn around quickly, expecting the voice to emitate from a body. But the body is nowhere to be found. _What was that just now? Where did that voice come from? And why did it sound like my life is running on a ticking time-bomb now?_ I try to shake away the voice that popped in my head.

But it was too strong, still lingering in the back of my head. Finally, when I do shake it away, I pretend it never happened; and I walk out of my room, making sure the door is locked behind me; before I leave, worried that something bad was about to unfold.

* * *

 **What was the voice Nicole heard in her head? Will she be able to solve the phenomenon that occurred? Find out next time, in Chapter 1: Love is what makes us all stronger!**


	2. Chapter 1: Love is what makes us strong

_My heart races for you, but also for another. Can my soul shine on for you further? Or does it take the rest of me to know who you truly are; for my unspoken wish, can only mean solitude for the rest of eternity._

* * *

 **~Chapter 1: Love is what makes us strong~**

"What you heard in your room sounds really crazy!" Shard exclaims, trying to stay calm as him and I are walking outside the castle's royal backyard. It's been a few hours since the incident, but right now he's the only person who I need to tell. Who I WANT to tell. "Unfortunately, as crazy as it sounds, I feel like something is going to happen..." I let out a sigh of desperation, wondering of what could happen in the future.

"Well, if anything does happen, you know I'll be there to protect you, always" He smiles. I smile as well, almost giggling at how goofy his face looks when he tries to perform a perfect smile. Him being a robot makes it only harder for him to do organic-like attributes; whereas me being a hologram that can make myself in a way real, is different than from his perspective.

"I know you will...you always do" I say breathlessly. As he holds me into his embracing, him and I hugging for several minutes, a jumper sound goes off from his left arm; shrieking so loudly that it even makes me cringe. "Sry about that.." He smiles awkwardly, but his smile turns into a frown. "I have to go." "Ok" I respond, and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He yips with glee and rushes off to his destination.

I let out a sigh and makes my way to the kingdoms fair grounds. Soon after when I am there, I spot a familiar face; a girl who dazzles with pink beauty, rummaging through her bag, obviously looking for something. "Nononononono!" Amy shouts in frustration. "It's gone!" I look at her, puzzled, before saying "Hey Amy, what's gone?" She looks at me then back at her bag, digging through her bag once again, frantically. "It's that girls crystal necklace! She let me have it for a day because I said it was beautiful and it was! B-but now it's gone!" She now grabs onto her quills and screams in frustration.

I look at her in shock, but then I start to laugh at Amy's usual predicament. She now looks at me in bewilderment at my sudden laugh, "what's so funny?" I look at her "You! But you're lucky i'm an A.I. I can help you look for that crystal; just tell me what it looks like and i'll scan the area to find it." Amy's face changes to joy as she hops around, crazily, in excitement and in relief that I'm about to save "her" day once again.

"YAY! THANK YOU NICOLE! OMIGOD THANK YOU!" I do a curtsy, and says "What I do for the kingdom and it's people is all for the kingdom and it's people." At that, Amy tells me of the necklace's design. She tells me it looks like a sphere with crystal surrounding it, but the whole thing looks kinda like a crystal bird holding a sphere in it's wings, even though the crystal is jagged and has spikes everywhere on it.

"Ok, at what you mentioned, I now have enough info to look for the necklace. Stand back, please, as I survey the entire kingdom" I say, as Amy stands back, watching in awe and wonder at how I can do what I do. I make a pose, with my legs crossing each other as I stand up; holding both arms out with my palms wide open, eyes closed. At that, the entire landscape, topography and architecture of the area comes in my mind and is shown to me like a map, as I start to look for the necklace.

It takes me a few minutes, but when I do spot the necklace. I release from my virtual world and focuses my attention back to Amy. "I've found the necklace, it's located near the bridge to Angel Island...what were you doing there anyways?" I question her, my eyes showing my curiosity. Amy looks at me blushing now, as she says "Eheheh, that's for me to know and you to find out!" She points a finger out, doing it in a few circles.

I shrug and before I make my goodbyes to her and makes my way to the Fair Grounds, she stops me by holding onto my arm. I look back at her in shock at why she touched me, but I see her face is serious now. "Can you get the necklace and take it back to her?" "And why would you want me to do it?" I ask her. "B-because I already feel bad that I lost something so important to that girl, please do it for me? Please?" She now begs as she's on her knees, holding my left hand now.

I make a deep sigh, and says "Alright, alright, I'll take it back to her for you." Amy shoots up from her knees faster than a gun going off as she yips in excitement once more, hopping all over the place. "THANK YOU NICOLE! I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!" And at that she takes her bag and runs off, still hopping all over the place. I smile and make my way to my new destination. The bridge to Angel Island.

Twenty minutes later after I have arrived, I spot the necklace in a grass patch area, next to a giant boulder and a few rocks. When I pick up the necklace, I stare at it in awe at how beautiful and exquisite it looks. _I would be mad too if I lost THIS type of accessory..._ After a few moments of praising it's beauty, I snap out of my trance and puts the necklace around my neck, making sure I wouldn't lose it.

"And what are you doing with MY necklace?!" A feminine voice, with such authority, imitating from behind me. I look back to see a female fennec, with yellow and blue fur, pink belly show shirt that says " Queen of Everything ", pink hip top long pants, pink heels, a lovely looking hair pin on her that it's design I do not recognize, her eyes the color of diamonds, and a few fashion set rings on her fingers. _Geez, no wonder Amy became such fast friends with this girl._

"My name is Nicole, Nicole the Holo-Lynx" I state myself. The girl looks irritated now and jumps from the rock she was perched on and lands a few inches in front of me. "Not your name, the object perched around your neck, why do you have my necklace on you?" She asks again, getting even more irritated now. I let out a deep breath and tells her the truth, from the beginning for when I bumped into Amy this morning.

The fennec let's out a sigh, and says "And my friends wonder why I never give away my stuff. Look, I'm sorry if we got off the wrong foot, I thought maybe you stole that necklace from the girl who I gave my necklace too and ran off with it." I look at her as my face flushes, feeling embarrassed that someone is apologizing to me, I quickly compose myself, and says "N-no no, don't be, it's really no one fault really...My friend Amy can be a little clumsy, so please don't be mad at her."

The Fennec let's out a laugh "Don't worry about it. Oh! Where are my manners, my name is Linivella Dia Fabula, but you can call me Lini for short. I am known for my work with accessory designs." She then indicates her clothes, hair pin and rings. The one thing they all have in common is that they all have the letter "M" with beautiful rose designs on and around it. "See that? That's my company's insignia, my company is called the MeinroseFabula" where we make all types of products to make your day perfect and brand new" she informs me.

"You're company sounds like it's pretty much booming right now with sales" I say. She nods to me, and says "Oh yes, we're practically doing very well as we speak. Hey, how about you and I go grab a bite to eat? I feel bad enough as it is for blasting off on you like that." I smile and nod my head "It's ok, water under the bridge. And sure, I would like too." We both laugh as we make our way to the Fair Grounds.

* * *

 **Who is this new person? Can they be trusted? Will Nicole and her get along? Find out next time, in Chapter 2: Meinrose Legacy.**


End file.
